


Peanut Butter Sandwiches

by birdsandivory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Office AU, Office Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, coworkers to lovers man, keith is allura's assistant, pidge makes a great wingman, pining shiro, shiro is a sandwich thief, this fic may contain peanuts or other nut products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: “So,you’rethe bastard who keeps taking my lunch from the work fridge.”Shiro had been entirely sure that he did not steal Keith's sandwich from the staff lounge cooler that afternoon, but he thanked his lucky stars for the phone number and promise of a date that came with the whole ordeal Pidge had so carefully orchestrated behind his back.





	Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up very ill today, so I wrote this; it has nothing to do with being ill. I also struggled to remember if peanut butter was one word or two; that may be a side-effect of being ill. I hope this is proofread enough?

“So,  _you’re_  the bastard who keeps taking my lunch from the work fridge.”

When Takashi Shirogane sat down at an empty table in the staff lounge that afternoon, gingerly unwrapping a neatly packed sandwich from a red and white lunch box, he had expected to close his eyes and whisper a note of thanks before digging in — silently reminding himself to tell Pidge just how grateful he was that she decided to start packing lunch for him, despite the fact that she didn’t need to. He expected that she would shake her head as she always did, telling him that she would rather he ate than starve, her lips curling into what he would have thought to be a suspicious smile; being quirky in her own way, though, he always decided against paying it any mind. And finally, he expected to quietly enjoy a different kind of peanut butter sandwich everyday, the feeling of filling his stomach erasing any of his need to critique his companion’s simple kitchen skills.

What he hadn’t foreseen, besides that small mishap in the development center earlier, was someone taking the chair across from him — spinning it on its axis and straddling the back of it as they allowed their elbows to take up space on the table, expression far from annoyed, despite the fact that they actually sounded angry — and pointing a finger at him in accusation. He recognized it to be Keith Kogane right away, the bored look on his face more attractive than Shiro could have ever anticipated, even though he’d had his eye on the man since the first day he saw him with his boots propped up on the expensive walnut burl desk he usually occupied outside of the Human Resource Office.

“I— What?” Now that he was right in front of him, just a couple of feet away, it was impossible to avoid his eyes and pretend it was just a passing gaze — especially since he was being given a rather sour look, accused of taking something that didn’t belong to him. And pursing his lips in the slightest bit of offense, the head of Voltron’s Research and Development Department set the neatly cut triangle between his hands atop a pile of plastic wrap — having been torn from the first bite of his meal.

“You heard me.” Fingers enveloped in gloves that he was sure weren’t company regulation tapped loudly against the tabletop, Keith’s scowl fell into a pout, leaving the man at a loss for words — reaching up to rub at the long-healed scar across his nose from his first car accident out of habit and pure anxiousness. Even if he  _was_  semi-yelling at him, Shiro couldn’t deny just how much the other’s presence had an effect on his heart rate, beating out of time — and his hands were definitely sweating with every word he spoke. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s shitty to steal?”

“W-Well…” Pulling himself together took a moment more than he’d wanted, remembering why the man had stepped over to talk to him in the first place, and he frantically searched the room for anything but Allura’s  _too good-looking_ assistant.

Dark hues settled upon Pidge sitting next to their coworkers across the room, whom had caught sight of him and became increasingly interested in the back of his table mate’s head, a wicked grin appearing on her face; being in the situation he was now, all of those looks he’d deemed suspect had suddenly started to make sense.

Not that he had the chance to voice that fact.

“Hey, I’m over  _here_.” Chair screeching along the tile floor, untamed locks and an unamused frown was in his line of sight once again, an irritated huff on plush lips set into a permanent glower. “Nothing to say for yourself, huh?”

His tone was demanding, unwavering and telling of his defiant disposition, but Shiro only found that it called blood to his cheeks — watching the way angry brows seemed to frown further, reminding him of the first time Allura shoved a stack of incorrectly boxed files against his chest his first year there, giving him the choice to re-box them or send in his resignation.

“I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” the words spilled rather quickly, as he’d found that he’d been royally played, and by a  _trusted_  ally — no less. “Look, my friend told me she started packing two lunches instead of one just so I’d stop avoiding my break. She described this box, so that’s why I’ve been taking it.”

“Oh?”

Though Keith’s skeptical expression was the only thing keeping him from glaring at the true perpetrator, Pidge had somehow appeared above the object of his affections — _Shiro really hoped she wasn’t standing on a chair_  - making several difficult to decipher hand gestures before giving him two thumbs up and a cheeky grin; he did his best not to think about the way she vanished soon after, several groans and the crash of tupperware following her exit.

“And now I see why.” There was nothing quite as mortifying as the way Keith turned in his seat to catch sight of Pidge, shameless in the way she stared back once she’d gotten herself together, exchanging words through glances. It only served to make him that much more weary, and doing his best to keep the technician from blowing his cover without saying a single thing at all, he tried for Keith’s attention. “Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Pidge, huh?” Vow ignored, violet eyes lit up with something Shiro couldn’t quite place, but it seemed akin to a crystallizing moment, and suddenly — the other man was looking to him with a much softer gaze, left brow rising a bit higher than his left as his expression became flushed with blitheness. “So,  _you’re_ Takashi Shirogane.”

“…I am.”

“You’re cuter than she made you out to be.”

“W-What?” Hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge at the thought of Pidge speaking to his crush about him; it nearly made him cringe, almost as much as calling Keith his  _‘crush’_  like they were still in middle school, or the way he leant forward — whispering as though anyone actually cared about what the topic of their conversation happened to be. “What did she say?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” all signs of anger and annoyance seemingly vanished, replaced with a look that spoke of dozens of secrets the man knew that Shiro did not — and he swore he could see laughter in the other’s eyes as he watched the department head fidget nervously.

“Look, I don’t know what she’s told you, but this was just a mistake. I’ll pay you back for grabbing all of your lunches.”

Lifting a hand to silence him, Keith merely reached across the table and into the pocket of Shiro’s blazer, pulling out an on-hand business card and the pen he always had attached to the lip. There was the unnecessary loudness of the other’s scribbling pervading the air before the ballpoint was placed between them on the table, card displayed betwixt two fingers, a phone number messily scratched onto the neat board beneath his own name.

“You will.” There was confidence spilling from every syllable and it only served to make him more nervous as he took the card in his hand, attempting to control it from quivering in his apprehensiveness, Keith so alluring and soul-stealing that it took a moment for him to breathe properly again. “You can start by taking me out to dinner tonight.”

The sure way he spoke made Shiro’s blood run cold, hands clamming up again as they did whenever he passed by the other man’s desk in order to submit a report, and part of him wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly — the sound of Pidge holding back a squeal in the background be  _damned_. “Really?”

“I get off at six.” Bracing himself on the back of his chair, Keith pushed himself up, kicking his seat back in and looking to Shiro with a smile that was a bit softer than any saucy grin he was used to giving — crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I know you do, too.”

“You do?”

“I’m the executive assistant; I write up your schedule.” Mirthful still, a gloved hand shoved itself into the pocket of fitted slacks, violet hues shining as he drug his tongue across a full bottom lip; leaving the man still seated a little dazed as a sharp canine caught the flesh of a simper. The other stepped back, more than amused, pointing to the forgotten sandwich on the table as he made his way to the door of the lounge. “That one has marshmallow fluff in it, by the way.”

“Uh,” was the smartest of replies, “thanks.”

Shiro couldn’t say he minded taking Keith out to dinner that night, and it didn’t hurt that — from then on — _Mister Executive Assistant_  started packing two peanut butter sandwiches for lunch instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Sheith with me on [Tumblr](https://birdsandivory.tumblr.com)!


End file.
